Livin a Sim's life
by nortrick19otaku
Summary: One day I was trapped in the world of Sims 3. it's been years since thet day I arrived here, now I'm writing a diary to try and tell the story of my first years here in this crazy world. Whether it helps me make peace with my past or helps me find clues I may have overlooked is byond me, but it might make me feel better to finally get this stuff off my chest.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever liked playing a game so much that you would rather live there than in reality? Sims was certainly a cool place. Everything seemed so easy there, and unlike games like Skyrim and Minecraft. There were tons of modern conveniences. There was TV, books, radio, stoves and what not, you certainly wouldn't have to live off of the land in Sims. Just live a normal, if not more interesting, life in an idyllic setting. But let me tell you one thing. Just because you don't have to change too much of what you're used to to live here, doesn't mean jack effing squat.

I've been here for I don't know how long, and I still have things from the real world that I miss.

Uhg, I don't know why I'm bothering to write all this stuff down. it's not like anyone from the real world will ever get to read it. My family have probably moved on already, my room is probably the storage area and all the shit I owned have most likely went through Good Will by now. It has been more than a few years, so I wouldn't blame them. It's better than imagining that they still think I'm coming back. No hope is better than false hope after all.

And... It's not like I'm unhappy here. It was pretty rocky when I first arrived. But sometimes when I'm lying in bed at night and my mind wanders back home and I try to imagine what it would be like to go back. Sometimes it great, but most of the time it's scary. I get a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach and I know that there's a part of me that doesn't want to go back, a part that's grown to like this crazy place. Sometimes I imagine that my family got sent here too, and I help them get used to life here. I imagine myself telling them, 'Well you should have played Sims like I did, then you wouldn't be such a bunch of noobs!' and we would laugh.

I like to think my sister would like it here. Sometimes when I go to the park I sit at one of the picnic tables and watch the Sim's go about their business and think about how much she would have loved doing that kind of thing. Our family had never been the kind to go out to the par for a BBQ, or go on outings. I wish we had been though.

I liked to imagine that we had come there together, and in my mind I would have little conversations with her. I know it sounds crazy to talk to yourself, and yeah, I know it wasn't her. But.. It was nice ya know?

You're probably wondering how I got here in the first place. Well, sorry to burst your bubble. I have no effing clue. I've had some theories over the years but I don't think I'll ever know for certain what caused it. But, I do know what happened. I'll try and recount it as best I can. Maybe if I get all the craziness typed down, I'll be able to find some clues.

It had been a normal day as any other. I'd just woken up a few hours earlier, I spent most of the time on my laptop watching some anime over on crunchy roll. After a few episodes I'd gotten bored and clicked out of the browser and double clicked the Sims 3 Icon. The orange kitten in my background met my gaze as I waited for the game to load up. I began thrumming my fingers on the key board. It was taking longer than normal to start.

Suddenly a little grey box popped up onto the screen, without giving it a second glance I clicked the 'Okay' button. I'd just registered that I'd seen the word sims in the text as it disappeared. It must have failed to launch, I thought, moving the mouse in a few wide arcs to make sure the ting hadn't froze trying to load the game. It was a pretty decent laptop most of the time, but it had it's moments. I was just about to double click the Sims 3 icon again when the screen went bright white. "Huh... What the hell?"

The screen got brighter and brighter, filling the room with a blinding radiance. In my fear I tried to fling the laptop away but I couldn't move and I couldn't feel my arms or my body anymore. I couldn't even scream. My mind was blank with fear as the void of white consumed everything around me and then went utterly black.

~`'.'~

My eyes snapped open. In my shock I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. The shock was immediate. I was no longer in my bedroom. Everything was far more colorful that it should be. I shielded my eyes away from the bright sunlight coming from the window. Slowly I took my hands away a looked around the room. I knew the place, but I'd never really been here before. It was the main bedroom in the house I'd built in Sims. It had taken me weeks to get the place just right without using cheats to have unlimited simoleons.

I stumbled to my feet and ran to the connected bathroom and looked into the mirror... I was still me, but a sim version. It was uncanny how accurate the portrayal was, though at the same time the image was too perfect. My brown shoulder length hair was styled, my hair spiked and fanned out at the tips. It looked like I'd spent hours on it though since I'd been rolling around on the floor just a moment ago, it didn't make much sense. I reached up and ran my hand through it. My hair was soft and smooth like silk. It rustled as moved by wind instead of a hand. But when I moved my hand away it restyled itself perfectly. I fell to knees, letting my self slouch to the ground and curled into a fetal position. "No, no, no, no, no. This can not be happening. I'm dreaming! That's it!" I jumped up and looked into the mirror again, "That's right, this has to be a dream."

I slapped myself in the face, hard.

Pain exploded across the side of my head and my hand stung from the force. I hadn't held back at all.

Having fallen back onto the floor, I struggled to lean myself against the wall breathing heavily as I did. This was certainly not a dream...

I'm not sure how long I laid there in the bathroom. But shock has an odd way tiring a person out and soon I'd fallen asleep right there on the floor. It was evening before I woke back up. The sun cast an orange glow over the bedroom from it's large window.

I wasn't as shocked this time around, though I was still scared, it felt as though a weight had dropped into my stomach. Slowly I got onto my feet and walked out into the bedroom, looking around at the place. It was exactly like my house in sims 3, down to the very last detail. The bed, the computer desk and the bookshelves were just as I'd placed them days eelier. Just last night I'd placed a small couch by the door so my sim would have a comfy place to sit and read, next to that was a large modern looking floor lamp that had come from a mod I was rather fond of. The place looked nice in person, I had to admit that.

Looking over the room was calming me down. I wasn't exactly comfortable, but I wasn't an inch from having a heart attack any more. taking two large strides I threw open the bedroom door and exited out into the hall and cast a sweeping gaze to the left and right. Again it was just like how I had built my home. I wasn't looking for proof that this was really it or anything. Even if this wasn't my house there was no question that I had been transported to the sims world, as unlikely as that was. But I needed to go outside and look around. A gut feeling pulled me down that stairs into the front hall. Not even bothering to look at more of the house I ran to the door and reached for the knob. It opened and I was outside in the cool evening air. It smelled like fresh mown grass. The house sat on a peaceful looking street with nice looking houses all around. It was the normal Sims fair. In the west the sun was making it's steady climb back down into the horizon, painting the sky with orange and pinks. It was breath taking really.

I stumbled off of the porch and sat in the grass. I must have been a sight, luckily for me there didn't seem to be any Sims out and about right now.

And that's how I spent my first day. Not sure how long I spent sitting out there in the yard, but by the time I'd come back into the house I was calm enough that I wanted to explore the house. I walked from room to room till I'd looked over the whole house three or four times, and then not knowing what else to do. I went to the downstairs living room and sat on the couch.

Have you ever been so shocked that you didn't even know what to think? Where all you can really do is look around at things. I may have been calm but shock was only just sitting in. I sat there on the couch, staring at the TV. For a while I debated whether I should try to turn it on or something, but I couldn't seem to make myself get up to go and do it.

I didn't stand back up till about one or two in the morning when I ran back upstairs to use the restroom.

When I was done I wandered around the house some more until I felt tired enough to lay back down for a nap. I was gonna have to go into town in the morning and I would need all the rest I could get.


	2. Chapter 2

So now we've gone through my first day in the Sims world.

There wasn't that much to go on was it, in fact, now that I think of it the whole thing was more or less like the events of a fan fiction. You know the ones I'm sure, the ones that are clearly self-insert.

I may not have read what was on that little box that popped on my screen, but I would bet a hundred simoleons that it had said something along the lines of 'Do you want to live in Sims?'. I'd often see the art of boxes like that in the anime community sometimes they would be posted on facebook and there would be several people in the comments talking about how fast they'd click the yes button.

But like I said, I didn't actually read what it said before I clicked the okay button. I just... Is that it? Is it really what happened?

That just sounds so... stupid.

To think after all this time I'd been given an option and accepted it with all the grace of flicking away a bothersome fly. Thankfully I wasn't playing some other game like Call of duty or, right? Imagine being forced to live in THAT game? I don't think I could handle it.

But who knows, I think I'd prefer to say that the two things were unrelated even though there's a part of me that knows they probably were.

Let's see... Where the hell were we. Ah.

I finally went to sleep that night. While I'd been wandering around the house I had started getting really paranoid that my sim was going to randomly show up at the house and kick me out.

Every time I walked past the front door I'd check outside to see if anyone was coming through. Once there'd even been a man walking by who waved hello!

I dived back away from the door and into the living room, and there I hid for what felt like hours but were most likely a few minutes.

My sim never showed up by the way. Whatever force had brought me into this world had clearly taken her out of it. Or she'd never been in it in the first place. Holy shit, what If I was her and I was having some kind of mental break and the real world was just some kind of delusion?!

These were the kind of things that skipped through my mind as I walked from room to room. Finally, I was tired enough for sleep. I wasn't willing to sleep upstairs in the bedroom so I kinda just went to that tiny little couch in the back room and laid down on it.

I was still paranoid about my sim coming and finding me here. Can you imagine coming home to find a stranger in your home who seems to think your world is a game they like playing?

Not a meeting I thought would go very smoothly. Especially since I don't speak a word of simlish. That's another weird thing we'll get to later in this diary but for now let's finally make it to the next day.

I was really hungry. But I was still paranoid about my sim coming home so the first thing I did was run upstairs and check the bedroom. No one there, I ran through the house again. No one there.

I let out a sigh of relief before I went back to the kitchen. The kitchen was really nice with shades of white and sky blue accented with a warm honey coloured wood flooring.

The counters were arranged in a sort of U-shape with the sink, fridge and coffee maker to the left with a lovely window overlooking the yard.

I walked up to the fridge guessing I would get a bowl of cereal. As soon as I opened the door my soul lurched backwards out of my body, I reeled in the sudden motion sickness and viewing my body from a third person perspective.

I slammed the refrigerator door closed again before stumbling back and landing flat on my ass. My perspective fixing itself the moment the door closed.

I was confused, scared even. It's funny to think how over the top my reaction was over something so commonplace to me now. I almost went back into the living room but my hunger was in the red and I knew I needed to eat something before I felt the negative effects.

It's not as if I could see the status bars but I could feel it. Like normal hunger pangs had suddenly translated into percentages the moment I thought about them.

So I did the only thing I could do. I walked back over to the fridge and opened it again. There it was again, my perspective swooped backwards until I was floating looking down at my form from behind.

But now that I knew what to expect I waited. It took a few more seconds but bubbles popped up. Just like in the game I had to select what I wanted to do with the fridge through this option menu.

It was weird, but when I finally understood what had happened I figured I probably should have seen it coming.

I selected a quick meal of cereal and I watched myself pull it out of the fridge before the door closed and I found myself back in the first person perspective again.

I don't know what kind of cereal it was but it tasted amazing.

Even though I'd planned to go out and see the town that day, what I really ended up doing was wandering through the house, this time not looking, but trying. Every item with options was tried. I turned on the TV, flipped some lights on and off, started reading a book. Now that was weird. Every time I did something with an options menu I switched to a third person perspective. But even doing certain things resulted in a third person perspective.

Like picking a book from the shelf. I assumed since I went back to the first person that I could read it like a normal book.

I walked downstairs with it to the living room and sat down. The moment I opened the book I was in the third person again but I was still reading the book.

I don't know how to explain it. It was sort of like having to voices in my head at the same time, one was me and the other was me reciting the contents of the book I couldn't even see.

After a few moments, I found that I could alter this voice, slow it down, rewind it, speed it up. It was like a mental audio book. Reading had literally become as simple as just letting my body do the work while I relaxed and listened.

I went through the first couple of chapter of a story that reminded me quite strongly of a sims/walking dead cross over.

It wasn't anything like the comics or the show, though, so... I guess it was just normal sim zombies eating normal non-cross over sims. But It still brought the other franchise to mind quite strongly.

It was late in the afternoon by the time the novelty of my house began to go away. It was around here that I really started thinking that my sim might never show up. It hardly made any sense to me. If the house could become real, why hadn't the sim I'd made to live in it become real as well?

You probably wonder why I didn't go to the town that day. Well, I was scared of leaving the house for one. It sounds silly now, but I had no idea what would happen if I did and another part of me thought that maybe some weird portal would open up and take me back home if I stuck around for it.

Active imaginations tend to do strange things under these conditions I guess. No portal showed up. And I was eventually forced to leave the house and go looking around.


End file.
